


Siete

by MoaKina



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lashton - Freeform, LouisFem, LukeFem, NiallFem, Niam - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Suelen decir que el siete es el numero de la suerte y el podía asegurarlo.Solo bastaron siete veces para enamorarse de ella y siete veces para que ella le dijera que si.
Advertencias: Luke es una chica y otros personajes mas





	

La primera vez que la miró, jamás lo iba a olvidar, fue en una fiesta donde Harry Styles, un amigo, lo arrastró. No conocía a nadie del lugar por lo que se sentía un intruso, que todos lo miraban con el mismo pensamiento:” ¿Quién es él y que hace aquí?”. Estaba a punto de despedirse de Harry e irse cuando del otro lado del lugar, la miró. Una chica alta (probablemente de metro setenta), delgada y piel blanca, con un cabello rubio largo que pasaba sus hombros peinado hacia atrás dejando al descubiertos sus ojos, que eran de un hermoso azul celeste y sus labios eran rosados. La chica era realmente muy guapa. Su expresión era seria aunque sus bonitos ojos mostraban irritación, algo no le agradaba. Hablaba con dos chicos y como no apartó la mirada de ella, la chica movió su mirada conectándolas y por unos segundos se quedó hipnotizado al verse reflejado en esos ojos pero rápidamente apartó la mirada, no quería que pensara que era un acosador. El anfitrión de la fiesta le pidió a la chica y a sus dos amigos, Calum y Michael, que tocaran un par de canciones pero ella se negaba ya que faltaba un baterista y Harry, como “buen chico” que es, lo persuadió de tocar la batería. La mirada que le digirió la rubia, lo incómodo. Así supo que se llamaba Lucy Hemmings. Tocaron un par de canciones y cuando estaban a la mitad de la quinta, un chico los interrumpió. Él no era de las personas que se enojaban pero ese chico le hizo enojar y aceptó el reto de tocar por 5 minutos la batería para ver quién era mejor. Era más que obvio quien ganó. Él. Nadie retaba a Ashton Irwin en la batería y salía vencedor. Se sonrojó por los comentarios y felicitaciones que recibió hasta de los amigos de Lucy y cuando la buscó con la miraba, no la encontró, no estaba, Lucy se había ido.

La segunda vez fue muy rápido y no estaba seguro de que realmente hubiera sido ella. Había acompañado a su madre y a Loren al supermercado y en el pasillo de los discos creyó verla pero cuando la buscó, no la encontró. Tal vez la confundió o se la imaginó.

La tercera vez realmente había sido ella. Habían chocado de frente al cruzar la calle, los dos estaban tan distraídos que casi tiraba a la chica al piso. Fue la primera vez que Lucy le dirigió unas palabras y no fueron muchas, solo un “Lo siento” y un “Con permiso”. Ashton quiso detenerla o ir detrás de ella pero no pudo, la miró alejarse, sin embargo, esa imagen se quedó grabada en su mente. El rostro de Lucy estaba manchado de maquillaje y lágrimas y sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. El dolor que se reflejaban en los ojos azules de Lucy le traspaso el corazón. Duró días atormentado con esa imagen.

La cuarta vez fue en el parque. Ya habían comenzado las clases y no iban en la misma escuela. Había comenzado con la rutina de ir a correr todas las noches con Harry, su amigo, pero ese día Harry no podría ir, por lo que fue solo. Tenía audífonos puestos y estaba en su segunda vuelta cuando la miro sentada en una banca sola y la vista clavada en el cielo. Ashton casi se cayó al no despegar la mirada de ella, pero era hermosa. Sacudió la cabeza y continúa trotando pero al pasar cerca de ella, se congeló. Lucy estaba llorando y sin ser consciente de sus actos, retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Lucy lo miró asustada, no había notado que se había acercado y se limpió el rostro.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Ashton se sentó a su lado y guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que él lo rompió y le contó anécdotas graciosas de su infancia. Fue en el momento en que le contó cuando se fracturó la mano donde la escuchó reír por primera vez y fue el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida. Ashton le ofreció su suéter cuando comenzó a hacer frío, ya que la chica estaba temblando y él continuó trotando. Al regresar, Lucy no estaba y tampoco su suéter, eso le hizo sonreír.

La quinta vez fue tres días después, otra vez en el parque, ya que Lucy había ido a traerle su suéter. No habían hablado mucho porque ella se fue rápido.

La sexta vez fue gracias a la insistencia de Harry, su amigo, para ir a audicionar para baterista en una banda llamada "5 seconds of summer". Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó, después de un largo recorrido en bicicleta, y descubrió quienes eran. Nada menos que Lucy y sus amigos, Calum y Michael. Ellos también parecían sorprendidos de verlo, los chicos al parecer aun lo reconocían y así fue. Les tocó un par de canciones y hablaron un poco de música, tenían gustos similares. Lucy habló muy poco pero le gustó escuchar su voz. Se fue después, cuando otro chico llegó para audicionar y durante los siguientes días deseó ser escogido para pertenecer a la banda y tocar junto con ellos.

La séptima vez fue a casi una semana y fue unos de los mejores días de su vida. Estaba con Harry platicando poniéndose de acuerdo en ir a la casa de uno para jugar videojuegos cuando en la entrada de su escuela la miró junto con Michael y Calum. Venían para darle la nueva noticia, Calum se arrodilló para pedirle unirse a la banda y obvio dijo que sí. No estaba seguro de quien fue el más emocionado si él o Harry.

Así fue como verla se volvió algo de casi todos los días, ya no solo casualidad u obra del destino. Se reunían en el garaje de Michael para ensayar y pudo conocerlos mejor. Calum y Michael eran grandiosos chicos y les tomó cariño rápidamente. Con Lucy fue otra cosa. La chica seguía siendo reservada pero poco a poco fue abriéndose y Ashton simplemente quedó maravillado. Lo que en un principio, desde la primera vez que la vio, fue una fuerte atracción se convirtió en amor. Ashton Irwin se había enamorado de Lucy Hemmings. Había sido inevitable no caer a sus pies. Los primeros en saberlo fueron sus mejores amigos, Harry y Nina, quienes le aconsejaron que le confesara lo que sentía pero él sabia que era mejor esperar, no quería precipitar las cosas. Todo continuó igual hasta que se cumplió un mes siendo miembro de “5 seconds of summer”.

La primera vez que le confesó sus sentimientos no fue como lo tenía planeado, fue espontáneo, imprevisto, sin pensarlo, sólo lo dijo. Calum aún no llegaba y Michael había ido a la cocina a preparar unos aperitivos por lo que Lucy y él estaban solos. La rubia estaba afinando su guitarra y cuando ella sonrió, inconscientemente lo dijo.

-Me gustas Lucy.

Ella volteó a verlo atónita, como si no hubiera escuchado bien y rápidamente su expresión se volvió seria, hasta cierto punto fría.

-No juegues con eso Ashton.

El sacudió la cabeza y se acerco unos pasos, pasos que ella retrocedió.

-No estoy jugando, jamás jugaría con eso, es verdad. Me gustas Lucy, no, estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi novia. Solo si tú quieres, claro…

Lucy sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente como si verificara que fuera verdad lo que dijo y lo era. No dijeron nada más porque Calum llegó en ese momento. Eso se quedo así.

La segunda vez fue planeado. Con ayuda de Harry, arreglaron su casa, ya que su familia iba a salir y Lucy iba a ir, porque aunque estaba dos años inferior que él en la escuela, era muy buena en matemáticas todo lo contrario a él y le iba a ayudar con unas cosas que no entendía. Cuando llegó estudiaron un poco y armándose de valor le dijo sus sentimientos otra vez pero lo mas romántico que pudo y hasta se había peinado y recitado un poema pero jamás se esperó ser otra vez rechazado. Ashton se quedó en shock por un rato, no se había esperado eso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y tomó sus cosas.

-Lo siento Ashton.

Y se fue sin darle explicaciones pero él tomó una decisión. No se iba a rendir.

La tercera vez, primero le dijo a Michael y Calum para pedirles consejos. Ellos parecían felices y dieron consejos que el guardó en su mente para ponerlos a prueba pero notó algo más en ellos, como que le ocultaban algo y eso le preocupó, sin embargo no preguntó. Fue por ella a la escuela y se declaró por tercera vez y por tercera vez fue botado sin explicaciones. Sus amigos fueron los desanimados, él no.

La cuarta vez fue cuando rechazó a Madison, una de las chicas más populares y guapas de su escuela. Estaban ensayando como cualquier tarde cuando llegó Harry todo alterado, tenía la costumbre de a veces ir a platicar, se llevaba bien con “5SOS”.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen en la escuela Ashton? ¿De que rechazaste a Madison? ¡¿A Madison Smith?!

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver al baterista quien sólo se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto. Suspiro y asintió.

-¿Quién es Madison?-pregunto Michael confundido.

Harry sacó su celular y les mostró una fotografía.

-¡¡Wow!! ¡Que guapa!

Harry asintió de acuerdo.

-Lo sé y por eso aún no comprendo porque Ash la rechazó.

Ashton miró a Lucy quien había vuelto a tocar su guitarra.

-Porque estoy enamorado de Lucy.

La quinta vez antes que nada, buscó a Calum y Michael para que le explicaran por qué Lucy lo rechazaba y le contaron la oscura verdad. John, el chico que lo retó en la fiesta, le había roto el corazón a Lucy. Había sido el baterista cuando inició la banda, ellos habían sido novios pero cuando comenzaron a tener más seguidores en Internet por sus videos, simplemente formó su propia banda y los botó sin más, destruyendo a la chica. Ashton comprendió y esta vez le escribió una carta y una canción que había compuesto para ella. Ashton comprendió y esta vez le escribió una carta y una canción que había compuesto para ella. Dejó ambas en la casa de ella y unas horas después, Lucy fue a buscarlo a su casa, le contó todo desde su punto de vista y lloró, lo cual lo lastimó a él y sólo la abrazó. Lucy primero le pidió perdón y otra vez lo rechazó.

-No me rendiré Lucy, no importa cuantas veces sean necesarias, seguiré hasta que me aceptes.

Lucy se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Y todas esas veces te rechazare Ash.

La sexta vez fue después de una tarde algo especial. Habían ido sólo ellos dos a comprar unos discos al centro comercial (o como prefería llamarlo, en una cita) cuando Ashton escuchó que alguien gritó su nombre. Tan sólo alcanzó a girar cuando alguien se le lanzó encima enrollando las piernas en su cintura y los brazos en su cuello estrujándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Al principio se asustó pero cuando la escucho reír, él sonrió y respondió al abrazo.

-¿Cuándo regresaste Ni?

La chica se apartó un poco, sólo para verse al rostro. Era igual, rubia como Lucy pero el cabello era más largo, a la cintura, ojos también azules y piel blanca. En su atractivo rostro estaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ayer. ¡¡Te extrañe Ashty!!

Y le besó la mejilla sonoramente provocando que él riera.

-Yo también Ni, las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti.

La chica rió sin soltarlo y le sacó la lengua guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo sé, pero no sé como es que has sobrevivido sin mi cariño, pero el próximo año irás a la universidad y todo será como antes. ¡Los dos juntos!

Ashton asintió emocionado. Medio año e iría a la Universidad junto con Harry y se encontraría con sus amigos.

-¿Y que haces por acá Ashy?

Y fue cuando lo recordó. No estaba sólo y notó que Lucy miraba a Nina más seria de lo normal. Se sonrojó porque la había olvidado y sonrió nervioso. Nina lo notó y se bajó pero se abrazó al brazo del chico.

-Perdón-murmuró avergonzado-Ni, ella es Lucy Hemmings.

Nina se puso de putitas para estar a la altura de Lucy ya que era más alta y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Tu eres la famosa Lucy? ¡Vaya! Hola, yo soy Nina Horan.

Lucy sólo asintió como saludo y un silencio incomodo se formó. Nina los miró sucesivamente y sonrió. Se despidió haciendo prometer a Ashton que más tarde se verían en su casa y se fue. Fueron a lo que iban y ninguno volvió hablar. De regreso, Ashton se volvió a declarar como lo tenía planeado y casi se ilusionó cuando Lucy molesta le dijo que se fuera con Nina. Celos, fue lo primero que pensó y le dijo que Nina solo era su mejor amiga y que tenia novio, Liam. Discutieron un poco y todo se calmó cuando otra vez le dijo lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces si sabes que te voy a rechazar?

Ashton sonrió mostrándole sus hoyuelos.

-Porque te amo Lucy.

El sonrojo de la chica no tuvo precio.

El había prometido no rendirse, declarase una y otra vez a Lucy hasta que ella lo aceptara y sintiera lo mismo que él, pero al día siguiente supo lo que era que te rompieran el corazón. Después de terminar de hablar con Lucy, se fue a la casa de Nina como lo había prometido, donde estaban sus amigos reunidos, Zayn, Liam, Harry, Louise (la novia de Harry) y por supuesto, Nina, para pasar un rato como en los viejos tiempos. Se había dormido tarde por lo que mandó un mensaje a Calum de que llegaría tarde a los ensayos porque primero tenía cosas que hacer. Creyó que demoraría más tiempo pero termino rápido por lo que se dio cuenta de que llegaría a los ensayos a la misma hora de siempre. Se fue en bicicleta, la dejó en el jardín y antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Hablaban de él y por el tono de sus voces no era nada bueno. Al parecer Lucy ya no lo quería en la banda.

-¡¿Por eso quieres correrlo?!-inquirió Michael molesto-¡Por dios Lucy, son absurdos tus motivos! ¡Él no es John!

-¡Por eso! ¡Porque no es John! Estamos bien sin él, solo nosotros tres como antes. Si quieren un baterista, tú puedes serlo Michael, sabes tocarla. ¡No lo necesitamos! Me molesta, estoy harta de él. Odio que me diga que me quiere y muestre lo contrario. Estoy cansada de él. ¡Simplemente lo odio!

-Bien, si eso es lo que piensas y quieres, se lo dices tu-espeto Calum.

Ashton soltó la perilla de la puerta y se fue sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Subió a su bici y pedaleó con fuerza. Al llegar a su objetivo, bajó y tan solo la puerta se abrió, se arrojó a los brazos de Nina quien lo miró asustada y preocupada al igual que sus otros amigos.

-¡¿Qué tienes Ashton?!

Él sólo rompió a llorar sintiendo como el corazón se rompía en añicos y el dolor lo consumía por dentro. Así es como se sentía sufrir de amor, no le gustaba. Si antes sus rechazos no le habían afectado, ahora si, destruyéndolo por completo. Lloró como jamás antes lo había hecho. Les contó a sus amigos lo que pasó y no paró de llorar hasta que no pudo más y se quedó dormido. A partir de lo ocurrido, tomó una decisión. Se alejaría, ya no iría a los ensayos después de todo Lucy ya no lo quería ahí, y continuaría adelante con su vida. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Se concentraría en sus estudios, iría la Universidad y probablemente ya no la volvería a ver. Simplemente el tampoco quería saber nada de ella. Aún la amaba pero ese amor le lastimaba, esa herida que se hizo, tal vez no sanaría nunca pero aprendería a vivir con ella. No se presentó a los ensayos, ni contestaba las llamadas y mensajes de Calum y Michael, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada pero era mejor también alejarse de ellos. Su rutina cambió. De su casa a la escuela y de ahí a su casa o a la de Harry, después al club de natación donde había regresado y en las noches salía a correr. No había vuelto a tocar la batería. Siguió ignorando a los chicos y se sintió decepcionado de no recibir ni una llamada o mensaje de Lucy pero era mejor así. Cuando en algún lugar la miraba, se escondía o rodeaba, para evitar pasar cerca de ella. Incluso comenzó a salir con chicas, hasta con Madison pero jamás llegaron a más, no pudo, la imagen de Lucy lo atormentaba cuando estaba con una chica. Sacarla de su corazón no sería fácil. Así pasó un mes y cuando se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida, Calum y Michael fueron a buscarlo a la escuela. Estuvo tentado a esconderse de ellos pero no pudo. Lo invitaron a comer y aceptó ya que no iría con Harry y aún faltaba para sus entrenamientos. Le preguntaron el motivo de su alejamiento y Ashton les contó lo que escuchó aquel día. Ellos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero no importa, ¿saben? No importa si Lucy no quiere verme, respetaré su decisión

Calum sacudió la cabeza pero Michael fue quien habló primero inclinándose hacia él.

-No, ella no quiso decir eso, no sabía lo que decía, solo estaba enojada.

Ashton negó y suspiró largamente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Lucy no es la misma desde que no vas Ash, yo se que ella te quiere-agregó Calum.

Ashton trago en seco y cerró los ojos. No quería ilusionarse más y luego que le cortaran las alas, solo sufriría más. Se resistió en dejarse convencer y regresar a los ensayos. Renunció oficialmente a la banda. Solo les pudo prometer seguir con su amistad, era todo lo que les ofrecía. Les invitó a ir a verlo nadar a un torneo que se iba a realizar en su club y que luego, cuando Lucy no estuviera, iría a la casa de Michael a recoger sus cosas. Ellos se fueron asegurando que irían a verlo. Una parte de él estaba feliz de mantener su amistad con los chicos, les tenía aprecio. El viernes llegó y con él, el torneo. Salió de los vestidores con su traje de baño, la chamarra y el cabello escondido en el gorro de hule y se sorprendió al ver que tenía su propia porra personal. Su familia (su madre era la más emocionada) y sus amigos, Harry, Zayn, Liam, Nina, Michael, Calum, Louise e incluso Madison. Sonrió mostrando los hoyuelos y saludó con la mano efusivamente. Se acercó, ya que aun no era su turno. Nina se le abalanzó encima colgándose de él y Louise, una chica castaña de ojos azules (la novia mayor de Harry), también lo abrazó.

-¡¡Vas a ganar Ashy!!

Ashton asintió y agradeció los buenos deseos de todos. Calum se acercó un poco desanimado.

-Le dijimos a Lucy pero…

Ashton negó y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, está bien. Me tengo que ir, ya casi es mi turno.

Le lanzó un beso a Nina al igual que su chaqueta quien ante las acciones fingió desmayarse y se fue. Se colocó en su carril, se puso los goggles y cuando el silbato sonó, se lanzó a la piscina y nadó con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque desde los 14 había dejado la natación, no le afectó en lo absoluto, gracias a los entrenamientos y ganó el primer lugar. Sonrió con alegría y volteó hacía su porra que gritaba sin control, pero por un momento se perdió en una cabellera rubia escondida entre la multitud, pero era imposible que fuera ella y desechó ese pensamiento. Cuando le entregaron su trofeo, se acercó a sus amigos, entonces Calum, Zayn y Liam lo cargaron como todo un campeón. El sólo sonrió. Su vida continuaba y faltaba poco para terminar el Bachillerato e ir a la Universidad. Ese día, un miércoles, después de clases iría a la casa de Michael por sus cosas. Nadie iba a estar en la casa de los Clifford por lo que entraría con la llave de repuesto escondida entre las plantas. Bajó de la bicicleta, sacó la llave de donde estaba escondida pero al meterla, se dio cuenta de que estaba abierto, por lo que entró.

-Mike, dijiste que no est…

Pero cayó al ver que no era él ni sus padres o Calum, era la persona que menos quería ver, Lucy Hemmings. Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y su expresión se volvió seria. La chica dejó de hacer lo que hacía y volteó a verlo algo sorprendida. Se quedaron mirando fijamente en silencio. Había que admitirlo, Lucy seguía igual de atractiva que siempre y verla de nuevo hizo a su cuerpo estremecerse por completo. ¡Cuanto la había extrañado! Unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla lo dominaron pero pudo controlarse y mantenerse inmóvil. Soltó el oxigeno que retenía en sus pulmones y apartó la mirada.

-Lo siento, Michael me dijo que no habría nadie o si no, no hubiera venido. No quiero molestarte, después vengo.

Se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse cuando su voz lo detuvo.

-No está bien, no me molesta.

Su comentario le dolió y se giró para verla con el rostro fruncido.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste aquella vez Lucy-replicó.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida y rápidamente apartó la mirada con las manos en la espalda.

-Yo… sobre es…

-No, por favor Lucy, ya no importa, no digas nada más que sólo me lastimarás. Con eso quedó todo claro, me odias y la verdad no entiendo porque si nunca te di motivos. Yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ti, te amo y mis sentimientos son sinceros, no son una mentira ni un juego. Yo jamás haría lo que John te hizo pero no me crees y ¿sabes? Eso duele. Acepté tus rechazos y me había prometido seguir insistiendo hasta que lo creyeras y sintieras lo mismo por mi pero ya no. Ya lo entendí y perdón por no haberlo hecho antes-rió secamente al sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas-¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que intento olvidarte e incluso comencé a salir con otras chicas pero no lograba dejar de pensar en ti, deseando que fueras tú en vez de ellas. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que arrugas la nariz cuando algo no te gusta o como muerdes tu lengua cuando te incomodas, esos pequeños gestos que te hacen adorable.-talló sus ojos-Lo siento mucho Lucy, de verdad no quise ocasionarte problemas. Me gustaría seguir siendo amigos pero no es lo correcto-respiró hondo-Adiós Lucy, te deseo lo mejor y que algún día encuentres la persona que te haga creer de nuevo en el amor.

Cerró los ojos para prohibir a las lágrimas salir y caminó unos pasos pero unos brazos que lo abrazaron por la espalda lo retuvieron. Puso los ojos en blanco por el shock y se tensó. ¡Cuánto había deseado antes poderla abrazar! Pero ahora su contacto quemaba.

-No Ashton, yo no te odio, no quise decir eso.

-¡Lo hiciste! No, por favor, déjame ir, solo me lastimas y duele.

-¡No! ¡Por favor solo escúchame Ashton! Por favor…

La voz de Lucy estaba rota en desesperación y angustia por lo que él dejo de forcejar.

-Yo tenía, no, tengo miedo de que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo de John. Enamorarme y dar todo por sentado para que solo me destruyan al final como si sólo fuera un objeto. Me cerré después de eso, cree una coraza para protegerme y luego apareciste tu y esa coraza de quebrantó poco a poco-guardó silencio por unos largos minutos-Al principio cuando te vi en la fiesta creí que serias como John pero me equivoqué y lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte, no lo mereces. Soy una mala persona Ashton, rota por dentro y no entiendo que es lo que vez en mi, porque yo no lo veo. Me gustaste Ashton, desde aquel día que te conocí y me asusté, no supe como reaccionar a eso y no le quise tomar importancia por que me convencí que no nos volveríamos a ver pero me equivoqué. Días después te vi en el centro comercial y desde ese día no te pude sacar de mi cabeza. Tal vez no me creas pero cuando descubrí que ibas a correr al parque, iba a verte, me escondía detrás de un árbol y me conformaba con verte a los lejos. Y se volvió una rutina. Lo que quiero decirte es que estaba aterrada porque aún sin conocerte ya comenzaba a sentir cosas por ti, sensaciones que ni con John tuve. Luego te acercaste cuando estaba llorando, ¿sabes por qué lloraba? ¡Por ti! Por que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, un completo desconocido y es un poco irónico porque tu mismo me estabas consolando. Después te uniste a la banda y no podía ser más feliz porque ya no necesitaba esconderme para poder verte.

Ashton sentía su cabeza zumbar por todo lo que estaba diciéndole Lucy, procesando cada una de sus palabras sin poder creerlo. Sintió que su camisa por la parte trasera comenzó a humedecerse indicando que la chica lloraba como él también lo hacía y la sintió aferrarse aún más a él, como si sintiera que se fuera a escapar y aunque el lo quisiera hacer, no podía, no sentía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Ashton, era feliz con tenerte a mi lado como amigo por eso reaccioné así la primera vez que te declaraste. Me entró miedo, duda y aunque quería decirte que si, que también sentía lo mismo, no pude. Todo empeoró cuando me encontré con John y me dijo lo mismo de siempre y me asuste más y las incertidumbres me embargaron. ¿Qué fue lo que miraste en mi como para enamorarte? Por eso te rechacé las demás veces, porque no podía creer que te hubieras fijado en alguien como yo. Mi inseguridad sólo aumentó cuando Harry nos dijo de Madison y conocí a Nina. ¡Estaba celosa Ashton! Porque había chicas realmente bonitas detrás de ti. ¿Y si te debas cuenta de que había chicas mejores que yo y me dejabas como John? Por eso no quise darme ilusiones y te rechacé pero no me daba cuenta que sólo te lastimaba. Lo que escuchaste aquella vez no era cierto, sólo estaba enojada y celosa. Te había llamado para verificar si me ibas a acompañar a cambiar los cd’s y Nina me contestó diciendo que estabas con ella haciendo compras ¡y simplemente exploté! Habías olvidado nuestra cita por estar con ella y me enojé contigo, con ella, con todos y conmigo por no ser lo suficiente para ti. Creí que solo estabas jugando conmigo y me convencí de que sólo me decías que me amabas porque en cierta forma me parecía a Nina, rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca, y que la amabas secretamente. Pensé tantas cosas que cuando llegué al garaje y Calum me dijo que llegarías tarde, no lo pensé y dije lo que dije pero no es verdad. No te odio. Ashton, jamás podría odiarte. ¡Dios! Yo te amo Ashton, te amo tanto que me duele creer que realmente te perdí para siempre por unos estúpidos celos. Estos días sin ti fueron una verdadera tortura, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa con hoyuelos, tus ojos, te extrañe tanto y cuando Calum y Michael me dijeron el porque te alejaste, me odié y sufrí mucho porque sabía que te había lastimado. Quería buscarte, explicarte todo y pedirte perdón pero no pude, tenía miedo de que no quisieras volver a verme. Cuando por fin me decidí a ir a verte fue cuando nadaste en el torneo. Te mirabas tan feliz que no pude hacerlo y luego miré a Madison ahí, así que sólo huí creyendo que te había perdido. Sólo por favor Ashton, perdóname, por todo lo que te hice sufrir y de verdad me gustaría, desearía que me dieras otra oportunidad. Por favor, no me alejes de tu lado, no podría soportarlo, déjame ser por lo menos tu amiga o… Dímelo otra vez Ashton, dímelo de nuevo, que sea la séptima y ultima vez.

Hubo un largo silencio en el garaje donde sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas. Los minutos pasaron, Lucy lo soltó y rompió a llorar. Ashton ya había tomado una decisión.

La séptima y última vez que se declaró fue en unos de esos días en que inician mal pero terminan de maravilla. Se dio la vuelta para tomar el rostro de Lucy y limpiarle las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Se prometió que jamás la volvería a ver así, sólo feliz. Se miraron a los ojos y por unos segundos se quedó hipnotizado al verse reflejado en esos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado. Sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus hoyuelos y le acarició las mejillas.

-Lucy Hemmings, te amo como nunca antes había amado a alguien.

Lucy abrió los ojos atónita pero rápidamente sonrió con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos iluminados con un brillo especial. Se miraba más hermosa que nunca.

-Yo también te amo. Ashton Irwin, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Esta vez fue su turno para sonrojarse pero de un rojo intenso. No se había esperado eso. Luego rompió a reír antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Claro que si!

Y tomó de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, suave y lento, una simple caricia de labios. No había prisa, ese era el primer beso de muchos más.

Suelen decir que el siete es el número de la suerte y él podía asegurarlo.

Solo bastaron siete veces para enamorarse de ella y siete veces para que ella le dijera que si.

FIN


End file.
